Traços da Perfeiçao
by Jessy Potter 2209
Summary: Seja o traço sobre o papel ou sobre seu corpo aos meus olhos nada mais são do que a pura perfeição.../ Teddy Lupin e James Sirius Potter


**Nome: **Jessy Potter

**Titulo:** Traços da Perfeição.

**Tema:** Primeira vez...

**Ship:** Teddy Lupin/ James S. Potter

**Capa:** No meu profile.

**Classificação:** K+

**Formato:** Oneshot

**Sinopse:** Seja o traço sobre o papel ou sobre seu corpo aos meus olhos nada mais são do que a pura perfeição...

**Obs.: **A história acontece na Inglaterra atual, ignorem o epilogo. A diferença de idade que estipulei nessa fic fora de dez anos de diferença entre os ship principal. James se encontra com seus 18 anos recém-completados e Teddy com 28.

**oOo**

**_Traços da perfeição._**

-X-

_Às vezes no silêncio da noite_

_Eu fico imaginando nós dois_

_Eu fico ali sonhando acordado_

_Juntando o antes, o agora e o depois_

_-X-_

Era outubro. Outono. Um saudoso outono de dias de chuva. Para muitos, aquelas semanas seguidas de chuva intensas ou de apenas chuviscos, nada mais eram do que uma maldição. Mas para ele enquanto seus olhos, agora de uma cor aproximado do âmbar límpido de seu pai, esquadrinhava o céu intensamente nublado nada mais era que uma benção.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

Sim, aquela semana de chuva era bem vinda.

Ele gostava de pensar que aquele outono era nada mais que sua estação de felicidade. Pois fazia uma semana que ele estava trancado ali, naquele quarto do Caldeirão Furado.

Os olhos âmbar capturaram por um instante as nuvens cinza no céu escuro. Cinza. Essa cor podia até explicar o que sua vida se tornara: Uma enorme nuvem cinza. Daquelas que você fica observando no horizonte vindo ao seu encontro com uma calma tão descomunal que faz você pensar por um segundo que diante daquela letargia cinza não esconde uma tempestade. Pois tempestades vêm assim de maneira lenta escondendo sua força, seu furacão interno.

Um sorriso adornou seus lábios avermelhados, instigados a essa cor pelo vinho tinto que ainda repousava seguro em sua mão, na taça que reluzia a cada relâmpago que cruzava o céu.

Esses pensamentos de descrição de uma tempestade nada mais eram que uma metáfora que seu subconsciente estava fazendo da pessoa que aquela manhã esteve ali, naquele quarto com ele. Ali estava ele em uma madrugada chuvosa de sábado bebendo vinho tinto e esquadrinhando um céu tempestuoso, sozinho.

Estava com vinte oito anos. Um professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas tão amado quanto seu pai foi um dia. Sua vida tinha se tornada perfeita e de uma calma como nuvens de um dia de verão. Mas até tudo mudar, até 'ele' entrar para sua turma, até seu padrinho dizer que precisava aparecer mais na Mansão, pois estava se tornando muito solitário.

Mas quem disse que ele não gostava da solidão?

Teddy Lupin sempre fora sozinho. Não de uma maneira melancólica, ou imposta por algo maior. Não. Era sozinho, pois a solidão lhe fazia bem, lhe trazia paz.

Mas tudo mudou quando 'ele' finalmente se fez presente em sua vida. Quando 'ele' passou de criança para um adolescente rebelde, mas altamente adorável. Adorável? Foi isso mesmo que pensou: Adorável?

Sim. James Sirius Potter podia ser descrito como adorável. Um adorável indomado. Um rebelde sem causa. E agora lá estava Teddy com um vinho na mão e pensando o quão _adorável _James podia ser. Mas 'ele' também era sua perdição.

Uma tempestade que se aproxima de forma lenta, mas que quando entra em sua vida, em seu mundo de verão e nuvens ternas, transforma tudo em um outono chuvoso, mesclado de tempestades fortes e de tempestades calmas. Mas sempre uma tempestade. Cinza.

Pois elas ninguém consegue domar, ninguém consegue contê-las e muito menos impedi-las de se aproximar de seu mundo. Indomáveis. James Potter era indomável.

**-X-**

_Por que você me deixa tão solto?_

_Por que você não cola em mim?_

_Tô me sentindo muito sozinho_

**-X-**

Teddy sorveu mais um gole de seu vinho e seu olho ficou mirando as leves ondas que suas mãos trêmulas causavam na superfície do liquido vermelho-tinto. Com uma letargia ele se virou para o interior do quarto. A cama de casal no centro do quarto ainda guardava os relevos de algumas horas de sono, de algumas horas de descanso; ao qual Teddy tentara dormir, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Estava agitado demais.

James era apenas muito jovem. Teddy sabia que em meio à confusão e certezas de seus pensamentos, ele sabia que jamais poderia cobrar de James além do que eles já tinham até então. Pois ninguém podia desejar que chuvas caíssem do céu para sempre e sem pausa, isso ia contra as leis da natureza. Isso causaria a pura destruição.

E pedir para James ficar ali no meio daqueles relevos dos lençóis de sua cama também, era contra as leis da natureza da qual eles viviam.

E por isso Teddy o deixava entrar, por essas leis ele abria a porta seja para James entrar ou sair de seu quarto, de sua vida. Tudo ao desejo de sua tempestade.

James só tinha apenas dezoito anos. O que Teddy podia cobrar de um adolescente dessa idade? Além é claro, que dias tempestuosas entrassem com mais frequência em sua vida, não todos os dias, pois James era um pássaro livre. Um pássaro que entrava em seu quarto em busca de um abrigo das chuvas fortes, mas que quando a lua aparecesse ou até antes ele levantava voo e Teddy não podia prendê-lo numa gaiola. Prender James, Teddy sabia o mataria.

O agora castanho caminhou até um quartinho pequeno ao lado da porta do banheiro e retirou seus materiais de pintura. Colocou o suporte para sustentar sua tela perto da janela e assim que achou uma posição agradável encaixou a tela no suporte.

O desenho ainda estava inacabado, era nada além de um esboço de James deitado naquela mesma cama, com os lençóis em desalinho, com um box branca e com seu sorriso adorável adornando os lábios carmesins. Do jeito que em uma noite solitária como aquela o imaginara em sua mente e esboçara naquela tela. _Um sonho_. – pensou com um suspiro.

Tão lindo. Tão intocável.

E olhando seu desenho na tela o castanho percebeu, que depois daquele furacão ruir seu mundo, a solidão podia não ser muito agradável em dias de chuvas.

E pela primeira vez com um pensamento infantil na cabeça desejou que o outono fosse banido do mundo. Que tempestades fossem extinta do seu mundo.

**-X-**

_Não sou nem quero ser o seu dono_

_É que um carinho às vezes cai bem_

_Eu tenho meus segredos e planos secretos_

_Só abro para você, mais ninguém_

**-X-**

Teddy selecionou as cores que usaria e colocou um pouco de cada uma em sua paleta. Soltou um sorriso para seu desenho imaginário.

O sonho que queria mais do que nunca possuir. Mas jamais James seria seu, não por completo; assim como Teddy jamais seria de James.

O pincel em sua mão tocou a tela, a pele antes branca começou a possuir o tom quase perfeito da pele dos braços bronzeados que apertava seu pescoço a cada vez que aqueles olhos castanhos lhe avistasse. O pincel passou por cada parte daquele corpo, partes que sua mão queria conhecer, que seus olhos gostariam de observar. Aquele desenho nada mais era do que fruto de sua imaginação que já começava a achar insana.

Estava ficando louco. Um louco completamente fascinado por algo que jamais teria, mas que ansiava possuir. Mas Teddy nunca seria dono de James e no fundo sabia que também não queria.

Suspirou repousando o pincel na agua.

Pegou outro mais fino, pintando lábios carmesins, pois esses sim ele conhecia. Esses sim ele possuía, enquanto pelo menos aqueles braços bronzeados circulassem seu pescoço. Aqueles lábios ele poderia desenhar até de olhos fechados. Lábios que sentia falta naquela sua solidão.

O desenho na tela aos poucos foi obtendo mais textura, mais vivacidade e a personalidade de seu dono. James Sirius Potter.

Teddy lhe faria uma surpresa assim que o dia clareasse. Daria a sua tempestade o desenho de seus devaneios e segredos. Pois o moreno era seu maior e mais adorado segredo.

Planos para ambos não existiam. Planos não eram necessários. Ambos sabiam que o que tinham até então não precisava ser reportado para o mundo, não precisava sair dali, daquele quarto.

Planos eram obrigatórios para seres humanos, para manter uma estabilidade. Mas eles não eram seres humanos, não ali. Ali naquele quarto, eram apenas tempestades. Pinceis que um pintor cego coloca sobre a tela sem ter total noção do que desenha. Algo instável, algo selvagem, algo puramente apaixonante.

Planos era para o Teddy-professor. Planos era para o James-futuro-auror.

Mas Teddy conhecia os planos de James e o moreno conhecia seus planos. E assim sendo ambos conheciam seus mais profundos segredos. Teddy sabia que James em um futuro não muito distante teria uma família bonita como seu padrinho hoje possuía. James sabia que Teddy jamais teria uma família, mas que se casaria com seu emprego.

James sabia que a solidão para o metamorfomago era sua essência. Sua segurança para continuar vivendo.

Teddy sorveu do vinho até então esquecido. Cobriu o quadro com um lençol, o terminaria mais tarde, outro dia talvez. Não tinha pressa, faltava muito para se despedir de sua tempestade, de sua obra-prima.

**-X-**

_Por que você me esquece e me some?_

_E se eu me interessar por alguém?_

_E se ela de repente me ganha?_

**-X-**

Teddy sabia que para ele não tinha mais saída, além da solidão das paredes de seu dormitório em Hogwarts e das companhias dos seus alunos, quando aquela tempestade fosse embora da sua vida para sempre.

Estava apaixonado.

Estava loucamente apaixonado por James. O amava com todas as suas forças. E por esses motivos, jamais suportaria ver outra pessoa circular a cintura que é sua. Beijar os lábios que pertence a ele. Não suportaria. E nessa sua certeza sabia que a solidão e a ignorância era sua única amiga, até um conforto para sua sanidade.

James era novo demais, tinha consciência disso. Assim como tinha a certeza que um dia o moreno se cansaria dele. E era dessa certeza que estava à espera, a certeza de James o deixar. Mas desejava que antes de isso tudo acontecesse, queria ao menos que seus traços na tela a pouco pintada se transformasse em uma realidade eterna.

Queria ao menos possuir essa lembrança para si, para sempre. Uma lembrança que não precisaria abrir mão. Que não precisaria devolver a James. Que não precisaria apagar de sua tela da vida.

Sorveu a ultima gota do vinho, uma gota doce-amargo; assim como sua vida era doce-amargo. Percebeu que ainda se mantinha encarando a tela coberta pelo lençol. Caminhou novamente para a janela. A chuva sessará completamente. Suspirou e sentiu a garganta apertada.

Com uma lagrima rolando pela sua face, desejou do fundo da sua alma que James jamais lhe desse essa lembrança. Pois se a possuísse, se possuísse James, jamais conseguiria abrir mão dele, jamais o deixaria ir sem lutar, sem perder para sempre sua sanidade.

Ganhar James seria sua perdição. Ganhar James por inteiro seria demais para Teddy suporta, quando a tempestade fosse cessada em sua vida, quando o pincel concluísse seu trabalho sobre a tela de sua existência.

**-X-**

_Quando a gente gosta_

_É claro que a gente cuida_

_Fala que me ama_

_Só que é da boca para fora._

**-X-**

Teddy em meio a sua letargia percebeu que dormira sobre a cama e de mau jeito. Estalou o pescoço e massageou com a mão para ver se a dor o abandonava, mas parecia que esse feito tardaria a acontecer.

Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu duas batidas fortes demais em sua porta. Olhou para o pedaço de madeira velho, duvidoso e até receoso. Afinal quem o procuraria àquela hora da madrugada? Pois deveria passar já das três e meia.

_ Teddy, você está ai? Abre sou eu, James.

Arregalou os olhos e seu coração disparou no peito ao conhecimento daquelas palavras e o timbre daquela voz, tão mais tão conhecida.

Caminhou com calma até a porta e girou a trava. Abriu-a com letargia. Sentia suas mãos tremerem. James jamais o visitara quando a lua ainda brilhasse no céu, imagine no meio da madrugada. Quis se estapear pela sua demora, pois talvez, algo grave acontecera. E lá estava ele se portando como um lufa apaixonado e um sonserino medroso.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta em um puxão só.

E o ato só fez seus olhos arregalarem com a imagem que se desenhava a sua frente. Os cabelos pretos meio avermelhado revoltos como sempre, uma marca real dos Potter's, estavam ensopados. A camisa, fora do normal em uma noite tão fria quanto aquela que fazia, também se encontrava ensopada; assim como a calça. Mas quando seus olhos caíram no rosto cabisbaixo, fez seus olhos se suavizarem perante a cor vermelha que tomava aquelas bochechas.

_ Teddy me perdoa. – disse a voz entrecortada pela tremedeira do corpo menor que o seu.

Sorriu docemente. Às vezes se esquecia do quão adorável James podia ser. Mas não podia se culpar afinal nas vinte três horas do dia ele se portava como um rebelde indomável.

_ Não se preocupe estava acordado. – disse imaginando que sua vergonha e repressão eram pelo fato de estar em sua porta naquele horário da noite.

James levantou o rosto e Teddy deu um passo para trás assustado. Os castanhos avermelhados o saldou. Seu amor chorara, mas por quê?

Com o susto passado voltou a se aproximar e segurou a mão que se encaixava tão bem na sua. Puxou o corpo que ainda tremia para dentro, fechando a porta atrás deles. Sentou o corpo menor na cama e com o edredom que a pouco cobrira seu corpo, enrolou James nele. Puxou a cadeira da mesinha de estudo e se sentou em frente ao moreno, segurando as mãos ainda tremulas entre as suas.

_ O que houve? – perguntou com carinho em sua voz.

James voltou a abaixar a cabeça, fazendo Teddy se assustar ao ver uma gotinha ir de encontro ao edredom branco, seguidas por outras. James chorava.

_ James está me assustando.

_ Eu não deveria estar aqui, eu não posso te pedir isso Teddy, eu não posso. – James soltava essas palavras pelo quarto como um mantra a se seguir. Teddy suspirou se colocando de pé e sentando ao lado do corpo menor e o abraçando forte.

_ Nem sempre precisamos nos negar tudo James. Deixe-me saber o que é e Eu responderei se você pode ou não me pedir isso. – disse acariciando os cabelos ainda molhados.

_ Contei sobre nós a nossa família. – essas palavras se soltaram dos lábios carmesins como um sussurro inaudível e Teddy duvidava se conseguiria ouvir da onde antes estava sentado.

Quando a compreensão das palavras de James tomou sua mente, sua única reação foi apertar ainda mais o corpo que ainda abraçava. James contara a todos, mas a todos quanto? A todos os Weasley e Potter? Ou somente a todos os Potter?

_ A nossa família... Weasley ou Potter? – não conseguiu se segurar de perguntar.

_ A todos. Teddy hoje era dia de reunião em família. Hoje é domingo. – disse o moreno se afastando e se pondo de pé, se abdicando do lençol e do calor que ele proporcionava ao corpo que ainda tremia.

Os olhos castanhos tempestuosos o fitaram com rebeldia. Rebeldia que deixava Teddy seguro em enfrentar e até se sentia mais confortável em encarar.

_ Todos estavam perguntando de você. Todos começaram a falar de você, dizer coisas que não é verdade. Traçando um futuro para você. – a cada frase a voz rouca de frio subia um centésimo do tom.

_ Não deveria dar importância para o que eles falam, pois eles também traçam um futuro brilhante para você. – disse Teddy se pondo de pé também.

_ É só que eu não consigo ser indiferente como você. – disse o moreno voltando a ficar nervoso.

_ O que eles disseram que te incomodou tanto? – perguntou com calma.

James se encolheu e voltou a se sentar só que dessa vez ocupou sua cadeira. James abaixou a cabeça.

_ Que não demoraria para você se apaixonar, que Victoria mostrava um certo interesse por você, que não demoraria para que vocês se relacionassem e quem sabe que com um matrimonio você virasse definitivamente da família.

Teddy poderia ter sorrido, mas não o fez. Em vez disso sentou-se na cama tomando a mão de seu moreno entre as suas.

_ Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Por que se importou? – perguntou com doçura.

_ Eu não sei. Mas só de pensar nela... Eu... Ai eu disse que você jamais seria dela, pois você era meu e que eu o amava. – disse James.

As gotas castanhas, o encarou com um brilho especial. O mesmo brilho de raios cruzando o céu em meio à tempestade.

Tão lindo.

_ Se quiser desmentir, dizer que é loucura minha, tudo bem. Sei o que o seu trabalho significa para você. – Dedos agora firmes tocaram sua face com adoração. – Mas eu não posso, eu não posso me afastar de você sem lutar para permanecer aqui, Teddy.

James suspirou e o ar quente que se soltou de seus lábios acarinhou sua face com conforto. Teddy fechou os olhos. Desejara tanto ouvir aquelas palavras. Desenhara tanto aquela imagem em sua mente, que agora que a possuía, sentia que talvez não a merecesse. A sentia enganadora em sua melodia regida por James.

_ O que sinto me assusta fora dessas paredes. Eu o amo, Teddy. – a mão abandonou sua face o fazendo abrir os olhos e viu que James se levantara e caminhava para a janela. – Eu não posso te pedir nada mais, além disso, só porque eu quero. Não posso pedir nada mais, pois a minha idade faz nosso mundo ficar instável.

James o olhou sorrindo, já de frente para a janela e quando os olhos castanhos abandonaram os seus e voltou a presentear somente as gotinhas de agua que voltaram a cair e Teddy começara a sentir inveja delas.

Os olhos âmbar percorreu o corpo do menor. Tão lindo. Tão perfeito. Teddy sorriu com adoração em meio a sua contemplação. Esquecera o que realmente o fez se apaixonar por aquele homem, sim agora ele era um homem. Esquecera o que fez seus olhos se prender somente naquele rosto. Esquecera-se da determinação, da racionalidade, da vivacidade de James. Esquecera-se durante aqueles poucos meses que estavam juntos da essência daquele homem.

Levantou e caminhou até o corpo que tremia na janela. Circulou a cintura que jamais pertenceria a outra pessoa, beijou o pescoço que pertenceria somente aos seus lábios, aspirou o perfume que seria somente sua essência preferida e de mais ninguém.

A solidão já não era mais uma opção. A solidão se tornara sua única loucura.

_ A incerteza faz nosso mundo instável. Eu também te amo James e você sabe disso.

O pequeno assentiu.

Teddy tomou o primeiro botão em seus dedos e o libertou; em alguns segundos sua mão percorria o peito que agora só conheceria a suas mãos. Sem força virou o menor para encara-lo sem afasta-lo e com um sorriso terno adornando seus lábios sussurrou.

_ A única certeza que tenho é que te quero.

Os lábios carmesins se curvaram em um sorriso matreiro.

_ Pensei que íamos esperar até o elo para fazermos isso? – perguntou seu menino travesso.

Indomável, mas seu.

_ Não preciso demais nada além do que a sua permissão.

E a resposta que recebeu foi sua boca sendo tomada com ânsia, com a vontade e rebeldia que somente James possuía. Pois ali Teddy também se entregava, se entregava a única pessoa que amaria nessa vida.

**-X-**

_Ou você me engana_

_Ou não está maduro*_

**-X-**

Os traços daqueles contornos perfeitos que somente o corpo de James possuía, começou a se formar perante as suas mãos. Teddy descobriu em meio a sua investigação minuciosa que seus devaneios eram reais. Perfeição. Perfeição o que descobria entre seus dedos, seus lábios e entre um gemido e outro. Com o tempo e enquanto a tempestade aumentava seja fora daquelas paredes ou dentro delas, Teddy já não sabia a onde começava James e onde terminava o seu próprio corpo e prazeres.

Se tudo que aconteceu naquela madrugada tempestuosa fosse engano, uma alucinação queria ficar louco para sempre. Queria ser insano enquanto tivesse aquele corpo menor embaixo do seu, no encaixe perfeito que sabia que só possuiria com aquele corpo, com aquela alma, com aqueles beijos, com aquele vai e vem de luxuria e amor.

Se James era novo demais, se aquilo tudo era errado pela sua profissão? Que o lhe dê o veneno mais agridoce de todos, pois o sorveria de boca cheia e ainda beijaria aqueles lábios em seguida com a certeza que James também queria sorver do mesmo destino que o seu.

O ultimo suspiro de satisfação se soltou dos lábios dos dois apaixonados. O primeiro de muitos suspiros como aquele. Pelo menos essas eram os planos que Teddy traçava entre aqueles braços.

Ou está muito cedo para planos? – sacudiu a cabeça mentalmente sem se importa. Que James o engane, afinal a insanidade se mostrava melhor e mais acolhedora que a solidão.

_ Como seu pai reagiu? – perguntou para o corpo que repousava em seu peito. James suspirou.

_ Ele me trouxe até aqui.

Teddy sorriu levando a mão aos cabelos sedosos de seu menino e começando a afaga-los.

Beijou o topo da cabeça de James e com um gesto de sua mão fez o rosto ainda corado de James olha-lo.

Tão lindo.

_ Tenho um presente para você, mas só mostrarei quando eu acabar. – disse sorrindo.

_ E aquele quadro parado no meio do quarto tem algo a ver com meu presente? – perguntou o moreno se sentando em sua barriga.

_ Talvez...

_ Sou eu que estou ali, traçado pelas suas mãos? – disse James pegado uma de suas mãos e levando a boca sorvendo um de seus dedos de forma leviana.

Teddy riu.

_ Talvez...

_ Muito _talvez_ Teddy, para o começo de um futuro a dois. – concluiu James lhe roubando um beijo, que deveria ser ardente, mas Teddy o afastou fazendo o menor encara-lo.

_ Tem certeza que quer mesmo isso? – perguntou Teddy.

_ Nós dois? – perguntou James travesso.

_ Nós dois e um futuro fora dessas paredes, com toda uma responsabilidade e preconceitos, quer mesmo? – perguntou sério.

James desceu de seu corpo e sentou-se encolhido na cama encarando-o.

_ Não me quer não é?

Teddy arregalou os olhos e se pondo sentado de frente para o corpo encolhido.

_ Eu sei que sou difícil de se ter por perto por muito tempo, mas eu...

Teddy colocou um dedo na frente dos lábios ainda mais carmesins.

_ Eu o quero James. Nunca quis tanto alguém. Mas eu preciso ter a certeza que amanhã você não irá despertar e dizer que tudo foi uma aventura. Eu já tive sua idade e ela não é um problema para mim, para nós. Mas para as outras pessoas é. Nós seremos apontados, seremos julgados. Eu não tenho medo de perder meu emprego, Hogwarts não me virara às costas. Mas e você, James, quando as coisas apertarem vai me virar às costas?

James abaixou a cabeça negando.

_ Eu não sei, nós não sabemos. Mas nesse instante eu sei que enfrentaria tudo isso por você, por nós.

Sim, as incertezas também fazem parte da natureza humana e agora eles eram humanos. Agora não eram somente duas almas se encontrando ali em dias de tempestades. Não, ali novamente deitado nos braços um do outro eram dois seres humanos que lutaria para serem felizes. Que enfrentaria o mundo por um amor incerto, mas enorme.

Pois tudo é incerto. Seja a tempestade de outono, seja a tinta sobre a tela. Pois você não sabe quando a tempestade acabara e muito menos que os traços sobre o papel seguiria um rumo diferente do que planejara. Pois o clima muda. Pois o desenho muda aos olhos dos observadores, pois ninguém é tão perfeito. Pois até a perfeição muda de pessoa para pessoa.

E talvez o engano esteja aos olhos dos imaturos.

Teddy aconchegou a cabeça no pescoço moreno e aspirou o cheiro da sua perfeição.

**-X-**

_Onde está você agora?_

**-X-**

Ambos sabiam que nunca mais precisaria procurar muito para se encontrarem. Ambos sabiam que em um esticar de braços a felicidade estaria ao alcance. Teddy sabia que a perfeição não estava nos traços, mas nas noites que teria como aquela para sempre, ou enquanto o ar preenchesse seus pulmões.

Mas o que Teddy realmente guardaria daquela noite tempestuosa é que ele fora o único capaz de acalmar a tempestade. Guardaria o gosto doce que tomara sua boca quando preenchera James por completo, quando James se tornara seu por um todo.

Não precisava demais nada além daquilo que retinha em seus braços. Os traços da perfeição.

oOo

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Os itens ultilizados foram _chuva e__ desenhos_.

Bjos e abraços de urso

Jessy

s2


End file.
